


Wish

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Regret, broken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Albus sometimes wishes things were different between him and his father.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Though I detest Cursed Child there are some things I like to keep from it, one of those being Albus' and Harry's strained relationship. I have wanted to write a little something about it for awhile, now here it is. Also I love writing Albus. Hope you enjoy!

Albus often finds himself watching father and son interactions closely. The easy and strong bond between Uncle Ron and Hugo. The friendship between his Uncle George and Fred (II). Most notably he watches his own father with James. James always manages to make their father laugh and smile, their conversations are easy and not strained. It makes Albus wonder what is wrong with him that it can't be like that with them. 

His dad never understood him. Albus wasn't any good at flying or Quidditch so they didn't share that activity. In fact Albus much preferred staying inside and reading. His father had so many adventures in school, Albus thought when he'd go to Hogwarts he would have fantastic tales to share too. Tales he could share with his father. That did not happen. His time at Hogwarts was nothing exceptional, apart from his friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. His dad didn't seem too interested in what he and Scorpius got up to, not exciting enough he supposed. 

Even Scorpius had a good relationship with his father. He went to the Manor a few times and he could tell father and son had a close bond. Mr. Malfoy would look at his son with a sort of quiet adoration he didn't see in his own father when he looked at him. He supposed it came with being an only child.

Albus was doomed from the start really with his two names. James was named after his father's father and Godfather. Lily, after his father's mother and close friend. Albus was named after two Headmasters, one being a spy who as far as Albus knew had a complicated relationship with his dad. They were both powerful wizards which really put more pressure on Albus to be great. Albus didn't know what his father was thinking when he named him. He never asked.

His dad never knew what to talk to Albus about, he could tell. Albus was in Slytherin, his father was not. Though he told him it was ok, Al felt like it created more of a rift between them. One day he opened up to his Mum about it.

"I think the problem is you are too similar, he finds it hard to come face to face with someone so much like him. Don't doubt for a second that he loves you. He loves you very much."

"That makes no sense. If we were similar we would get on well." Albus said. 

"Not necessarily." His Mum said.

One day the summer before his 7th year, his Dad knocked on the door of his room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Albus said. He wasn't exactly sure why his Dad seemed interested in talking to him all of the sudden. All of their interactions felt like he was talking to him because he was obligated.

"Your Uncle Bill said you were interested in becoming a Curse Breaker." His father said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care." Albus said, colder than he intended.

"Of course I care. Why would you think that?" His father asked, walking closer to him.

"You never seem interested in anything I have to say." Albus said.

His dad frowned, "That's not true at all."

"Feels like it." Albus muttered 

"I could show you around the department. I know some people." His dad said.

The mere thought of walking around being introduced as THE Harry Potter's son did not appeal to him at all. He wanted to make his own impression, not rely on his father's. "No thanks. Uncle Bill knows people." Albus said.

His Dad seemed disappointed in this. As a younger child Albus would have jumped at the chance not to disappoint his father, to spend time with him. By now he was used to it, getting his approval was useless.

If Albus believed in making wishes, sometimes he thinks he would wish to go back and accept his Dad's offer. Maybe they would have grown closer, but it was far too late for that now.


End file.
